The Powerpuff Girls
The Powerpuff Girls return 2 years older in the first season. They still fight monsters and still have a lot of action. Their love interests and counterparts are The Rowdyruff Boys. Some of the Main villans return to the series. They're main theme song is that song played at the end of the credits of The Powerpuff Girls when they were little. Team Members Blossom The "smart" one of the group. Blossom is the self-proclaim leader of the group. Blossom personality is everything thing nice. Her appearance is different than she was little, having longer hair wearing a headband with a red bow on it, and a different pink dress. Blossom is seven in season. She is determine and nice. Though, she still can be vain, overbearing, and fussy at times. She is a bookworm as she loves reading interesting books. Her favorite book was reveal to be Charlette's Web. Blossom usually gets good grades. She has a crush on Brick, though, they have on/off relationship. Blossom is level-headed and usually parents her sisters. She still tries to play peacemaker between her sisters, as she did when she was little (though, she is very quick to argue with Buttercup). Blossom still has her ice power to freeze her enemies. She is still has longer hair than sisters, depite Bubbles and Buttecup hair grew longer. Blossom is in the Acting Club as the leader of it, sometimes she can be harsh and bossy towards the members of the club, though, she is still very kind. Her primary rival is Berserk her counterpart. She usually tries to think things through. So far, it is unknown who's going to be the new voice actress of Blossom yet. Blossom is self-cousious about her appearance as she loves her outfit to be consider cute and awesome, and like her sisters, wears lipstick that the viewers cannot see, unless she kisses Brick. Her relationship with Brick is somewhat at times not on good terms. They seem to be competitive towards one another as shown in 2 Teams & The Giant, as they argue and competed which team is better for the whole episode. Despite this, Brick and Blossom care and love each other a lot. Her smarts get the better her foes, as in Deja View, she quickly thought of a plan to trick The Powerpunk Girls pretending to be defeated. In the episode, Ice Princess, it is implied that Blossom may be was making Brick jealous on purpose. Blossom even admit at the end of the episode she was just playing "hard to get" with him, as well as saying her plan worked. Bubbles The "cute" one of the group. Bubbles' personality is sugar. Her appearance is different than when she was little, having larger and longer pigtails (but not as long as Brat), with a light blue tanktop and wears a aqua kaiya eye girl pettiskirt tutu skirt, with blue sneakers. Bubbles is very bubbly and nice. She still has her cute naive nature. Bubbles now is a spirited go-getter and is cheerful. Bubbles loves cuteness, and enjoys fashion. She still has a love for animals and will do anything to help them. However; she has a dislike to gross insects. She has a bond with her father, and is a daddygirl. Bubbles is very sweet, really kind, and friendly. Bubbles can be indepent, and can prove herself to be pushover. Her main power is her lanages to speak japanese and spanish. Bubbles is self-assured, joyful, and ditzy. She is the leader of the cheerleader team, where she feels her cheerful fun-loving spirit belongs. Bubbles has a huge crush on Boomer as well as him, their relationship is the most open of the group. Bubbles is pure-hearted towards others. She can kick bad guys but just as well as her sisters. Her primay rival is Brat, her counterpart. Tara Strong may be returnning to be the voice of Bubbles. Bubbles cheerful spirit cheers for her sisters, her friends and Boomer. Bubbles expresses her feelings towards her love interest far more than her sisters. She seems to love Boomer a lot and cares how he feeels as shown in Animals!. It is reveal in Love Comes From the Heart, she wishes one day she'll get married to Boomer and have children with him. She does care for her family deeply. Like Boomer, she gets pick on by her sisters (mostly by Buttercup) and dislike Buttercup's actions towards her. However; at the end of the episode, Bubbles will forgive Buttercup. In the second flim, it is revealed she is more interested in the country Paris, since "It's the most romantic place in the world." It is also revealed she wants to marry Boomer in Paris, at night. Buttercup The "tough" of the group. Buttercup's personality is spice. Her appearance is different when she was little, having now longer black hair worn out, with a long sleeve shirt with a green skort and green sneaker's. Buttercup is also the most aggressive of the Powerpuff Girls. Though, her aggressiveness gets the better of her making her reckless and stubborn. Buttercup is now alethic and loves sports. She's like a gold medal when playing sports. Buttercup's a spunky tomboy and dislikes anything girly. It is said, Buttercup doesn't have time for plans, she's all action. Buttercup is really brave and confident. She has been shown to be selfish at times, just like she was little, though, she is still though a lesson. Unlike her sister Blossom, she is still hotheaded and is not that level-headed. Though, she is really friendly. Buttercup enjoys playing rough and is the toughest out of the girls. Buttercup's aggressiveness could lead to dramatic levels highly. In a Season 2 episode, she attacked her sisters all because they looked in her diary, finding out her sercet crush, which was revealed to be Butch. Her and Butch's relationship is quite shy as they have romantic feelings for each other. She can be rude and dishonest at times. She still loves bullying her sister, Bubbles, causing Bubbles to cry and fly off. Though, she does say sorry for her actions, and Bubbles usually forgives her. Buttercup has a sibling rivalry with Blossom in many episodes, but unlike when they were little, they'll forgive each other in the end of the episode. She is very active and energetic. She enjoys crime fighting as it is "all action" to her. Depite being stubborn and mean towards her sisters, Buttercups cares about her sisters deeply. Her primary rival is Brute. She keeps a light green diary under her pillow writing her deepiest darkiest sercets. Mostly, she writes about her crush on Butch, and always makes stories about her relationship with him and wants to marry him one day, and have children. In the second flim, it reveal her place she's wants to visit is Tokyo and China, because of all the action, fighting, martials skills and japense video games. Love Feelings towards The Rowdyruff Boys The Powerpuff Girls have big crushes on the Rowdyruff Boys as well as them. The Rowdyruff Boys seem to change their evil and mean-spirited ways and turned into more nicer, sweeter, boys. They also become great friends with The Powerpuff Girls. Each Powerpuff Girl developes a relationship with their male counterpart: Brick + Blossom Boomer + Bubbles Butch + Buttercup Blossom & 2nd Brick's Relationship They're in love with each other & share an open relationship. This began in the 2nd episode of the 1st season (of the 2nd series), "Fun In The Sun", when Bubbles says they can use the power of romance (while Bubbles was scratching 2nd Boomer's back), and then, 2nd Brick then commented, saying that's a dumb idea, having Blossom kick 2nd Brick in the lips (fully!), as 2nd Brick respond back, "What did I do?!" Though, 2nd Brick always flirts with Blossom (she's always flattered!), Blossom has shown her feelings towards Brick for example in the 1st Season 3 episode (2nd series), "Special Feelings", when Blossom & 2nd Brick go on a date at The Townsville Dump (also caught kissing fully on the mouths & happily squeezing each other's bodies as tight as they could by The Gangrene Gang! :O), but is put on hold, since The 2nd Rowdyruff Boys were fighting The Powerpunk Girls. Season 8 they Break up Blossom and 2nd Dexters Relationship After Brick broke up with Blossom she was heart broken. The same day Dexter from the show Dexters Lab told her she was Beautiful. Starting there relationship. It is shown that Blossom loves dexter more then Brick. And even loves dexter more then Dexter loves her. In an upcomming episdoe "A New leader for the Rowdyruff boys" Boomer and Butch deside to make Dexter there new leader because he shares many of the some Boomer and Bubbles' Relationship Boomer and Bubbles' relationship is the most open of the 3 relationships. Their relationship is the most popular of the fan base. They are known to love each other deeply. They often play together, build sand castles together, and flirt with each other through out the series. Bubbles expresses a true girl crush on Boomer (however more openly), and Boomer has true boy crush on Bubbles (however; unlike most boys at their age, Boomer expresses his feelings towards Bubbles more openly than regular boys). Boomer sometimes nerously blushes at Bubbles' love advances towards him, and enjoys it. The two loveburghs do in fact care for one another. Like the episode, Animals!, Bubbles tried to cheer up Boomer when he cried over Dolphin. Another episode Bubbles cares for Boomer in a Season 3 episode, Boomer's Sick, Bubbles taken good care of him, instead of fighting crime with her sisters and Brick, and Butch. Boomer cared for Bubbles whenever she cries, and gets a worried looked showing concern for her. They usually root for each other when ever competing. Bubbles repeatly kisses Boomer giving him lipstick mars. They have a lot of similars. They both plan to get married and have children. Buttercup & 2nd Butch's Relationship Butch and Buttercup's relationship is quite shy, but they are known to have romantic feelings for one another. As reveal in the episode, "Buttercup's Diary", it was revealed that Buttercup's indeed in love with 2nd Butch. Although, before this episode, it already shown she has feelings for 2nd Butch. 2nd Butch's feelings for Buttercup are shown as he's always on Buttercup's side. In "A Girly Side To Buttercup", he said Buttercup is really pretty. They are shown to care for each other. Buttercup is shown her love to Butch in "The Valentine Special'. Artwork PPGs_As_Chipettes__Reworked__by_blackhellcat.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls in The Chipettes Outfits in Some Episodes Category:Superheroes Category:Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Teams Category:BERT